redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishclaw
Gender: Female Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far South Coasts Appearance: Gloomily sadistic-looking young adult weaselmaiden. Fur is tan, with some slightly darker blotches here and there; her belly and throat are white, and her nose, eartips, and tailtips are black. Has a ridge of slightly longer fur, like a very short spiky horse's mane, running from the top of her head down her back. Claws are yellow-white and very long and jagged. Wears gull-feather pantaloons, a sharkskin vest, and a big, bright red silken sash belt. Has red fish, eel, and octopus tattoes up her forepaws, almost to the shoulder. Has three tiny gold hoops in one ear and a big silver one in the other; also has two intricately-carved, thick pawrings, one silver and one gold. Weilds a flint-tipped cudgel. Personality: Extremely intellegent and vocally pessimistic, though by no means as defeatest as she sounds. Obedient and loyal; loves power but doesn't mind sharing it, provided the sharer doesn't try to take it all for himself. Sanity is occasionally in question; sometimes attacks without apparent provocation, though always has a secret method behind her madness. Has the uncanny ability to get what she wants without seeming to try. Backstory SPOILER! If you've not read [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Little_Flower:_A_Redwall_Story Little Flower] you probably don't want to read this! Fishclaw was a member of The Destruction, the daughter of Yellowback, and the half-sister of Stunty. Her father, who already had a daughter and wanted a son, killed her mother shortly after her birth and left her to die. Her sister Stunty fed her when she felt like it, though not through any sympathy or caring; she managed to survive to an age when she could look after herself. She was indifferent to her father, loathing him but not bothering to waste time desiring or attempting revenge. She was also indifferent to her half-sister, and the feeling was mutual; many fellow weasels were unaware they were related. When she was young, Fishclaw fell in with Gree Doomblade's gang, who were conspiring to take over the horde when they grew up. At adolecence, she and Stunty were among twelve young weasels promoted by Gree to the position of "special officers", allowed to enforce his commands, and be his spies and confidants. Unbeknownst to any otherbeast, Fishclaw decided about this time that she would have to be Gree's mate in order to get the best benifits, and subliminally worked on Gree to try to achieve this goal. Shortly after the takeover had been acheived, Gree took Fishclaw as his mate; however, he made it clear to her that he was aware of her powers of subterfuge, and warned her to never try to use him as her own pawn, under pain of death. Fishclaw, however, had no such ambitions, being happy to be Gree's equal. They did occasionally quarrel when he tried to make her his subordinate, and did not actually care for one another; however, they respected each other as fierce killers and, unlike many ruling vermin couples, never attempted to betray or assassinate each other. Fishclaw later bore Gree a daughter. She was nervous at first that he would not take it well, fearing that like her father, he had hoped for a son. However, as it turned out, Gree had wanted a daugther and was very pleased. He trained and raised the babe himself, not letting Fishclaw interact with her much - this caused a real argument between the two. Fishclaw's daughter later discovered a plot to overthrow Gree; unsure what to do, she told her mother, who in turn discussed the matter with fellow female officer Darktail. Unfortunately, Darktail was the secret instigator of the plot; she had both weasels secretly assassinated. Following their unaccountable disappearance, Gree searched out and discovered the plot of mutiny, burning all those involved at the stake after torturing the truth out of one of them regarding his daughter and wife. Category:Villans Category:Females Category:Weasels Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Little Flower Characters